Temerate
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Kau masih di sana, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, dan kautahu segalanya telah berakhir.


**Summary:** Kau masih di sana, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, dan kautahu segalanya telah berakhir.

**Genre: **Angst/General.

**Warning:** second pov, mungkin ooc, pengulangan kata yang cukup signifikan (dan disengaja), pendek, alur random, plotless.

**Timeline:** masa-masa di Teikou.

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah janji yang terucap tatkala kedua kepalan tangan itu saling bertumbukan di udara.

.

_["Aku adalah bayangan dan Aomine-kun cahayanya."]_

.

.

.

* * *

**Temerate**

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

.

Janji itu terkepal erat dalam genggamanmu, ketika kau menyaksikan tawa memburai dari celah bibirnya saat latihan paruh malam. Hanya ada kau dan Aomine dan bola jingga yang memantul. Kau takkan pernah lupa bagaimana ia terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu menikmati setiap detik yang berlari, cengiran khas yang tidak pernah beranjak dari wajahnya, juga letupan antusiasme dalam pancaran kedua obsidian.

Dan bagaimana ia terlihat begitu _mencintai_ permainan ini.

"_Suatu saat, kita akan berdiri di lapangan yang sama, Tetsu."_

Kau tersenyum, mencoba mengabadikan setiap kepingan momentum dalam bilik memori.

.

* * *

.

Janji itu terkepal erat dalam genggamanmu, ketika taburan euforia kemenangan memenuhi lapangan basket. Kala itu, bersama dengan tim basket Teikou, kau merasa berada di jalan yang tepat. Tempat di mana kau menemukan sorakkan penyemangat Momoi di pinggir lapangan lantang terdengar, orang-orang dengan talenta luar biasa serta karakteristik yang menarik, dan _seseorang_ yang membuatmu mendevosikan diri menjalani peran sebagai 'bayangan' tanpa ragu.

Kalian adalah partner untuk saling melengkapi. Kau paham benar gaya permainannya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Di tengah lapangan, ia bersinar bak mentari di pagi hari. Kemampuan individunya tajam terasah, lalu eksistensimu menyempurnakannya. Berdua, kalian tidak tergantikan.

Seiring dengan setiap pertandingan yang dilakoni, ia berkembang semakin pesat—meninggalkan lawan-lawannya jauh di belakang. Kau melihat cahayanya berkilau benderang. Namun kau lupa bahwa cahaya yang telalu terang terkadang dapat menyilaukanmu.

.

* * *

.

_Gym _di malam hari terasa lengang saat hanya ada kau seorang yang berdiri di sana. Kau menunggunya, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Esok harinya kau kembali menunggu, dan besoknya lagi, dan hari-hari kedepannya lagi, dan kau tak lagi menemukan sosoknya.

"_Aku mulai bosan, Tetsu. Aku tidak menemukan lawan yang sebanding. Kini basket hanya seperti permainan anak kecil saja untukku."_

Kata-kata itu terdengar _salah_.

.

* * *

.

Ada titik di mana kau merasa tak sejalan lagi dengan pola permainan individual Teikou. Gelar _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tersemat membuatmu tidak nyaman. Yang membuatmu bertahan adalah janji _itu_—bersama _ia _yang juga mencintai basket sama besarnya denganmu.

Harusnya begitulah…

Karena yang tersimpan di ingatanmu adalah bibirnya yang selalu melengkungkan kebahagiaan saat pertandingan, api semangat dalam bola matanya, dan gairah bermain basket yang tak pernah redup.

Bukan ia yang membuang kecintaannya terhadap basket.

Bukan ia yang mati rasa ketika mengecap kemenangan.

Bukan pula ia yang membiarkan kepalan tanganmu terangkat dan tidak menyambutnya sama sekali.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini.

Ia bukan Aomine yang kaukenal. Untuk sesaat, kau tidak lagi mengenali sosok yang kini tengah memunggungimu—yang telah melupakan janji kalian.

_['Kau siapa? Bisakah kau mengembalikan Aomine yang dulu?']_

Kau ingin menghentikannya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu—apa saja—hanya agar ia membalikkan tubuh kemudian melukiskan segaris senyuman hangat di matamu. Akan tetapi, tenggorokkanmu terlalu kering dan kalimat demi kalimat terlanjur membeku dan ia menghindari tatapanmu.

.

.

.

"_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku diriku sendiri."_

Kau masih di sana, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, dan kautahu segalanya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

* * *

Janji itu telah retak. Menggores kulit pucatmu, menodainya dengan warna penyesalan. Dan kau tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi. Semakin erat kau menggenggamnya, semakin terasa menyakitkan.

Perlahan-lahan, genggamanmu terlepas.

.

.

.

_["Maaf, Aomine-kun …"]_

* * *

Aomine adalah Aomine. Kau adalah kau. Tidak ada lagi sang cahaya dan bayangannya.

Sebab ketika cahaya pergi menghilang, apalagi yang tersisa bagi bayangan selain melebur bersama kegelapan dan—dan—

—_**mati**_.

.

.

.

**Temerate**

**(to break a bond or binding promise)**

_~FIN~_

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **

Sewaktu membaca keterangan '_old partner' _di character bible Kuroko no Basket tentang relasi antara Aomine dan Kuroko itu rasanya nge-jleb ;_;

Thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
